Recon
| guests= Alan Dale - Charles Widmore Neil Hopkins - Kimberly Joseph - Cindy Chandler Sheila Kelley - Zoe Jodi Lyn O'Keefe - Ava | costars=Allen Cole - Sergeant Mickey Graue - Zach Kiersten Havelock - Emma Christopher Johnson - Police Officer Fred Koehler - Seamus | uncredited=Michael Green - Lawyer }} é o oitavo episódio da 6ª Temporada e o 111º episódio de Lost; e foi ao ar no dia 16 de março de 2010. Locke dá uma missão para Sawyer. Sinopse Realidade Paralela (2004) que ele não é um golpista.]] James está na cama com Ava. Ava lembra a ele sobre um encontro. Este veste-se, então pega uma maleta que abre e deixa cair uma grande quantidade de notas no chão. Ele explica que o dinheiro é um investimento e que ele não vai demorar muito. De repente, Ava pega uma arma e a aponta para ele. Ela diz que ele é um tolo se acreditava que ela cairia para um golpe tão básico, mas James lhe diz que ela é que é tola, porque toda a situação é um conjunto de: a sala está grampeada e rodeada por policiais. Ele explica que os policiais só querem o seu marido e tenta incentivá-la a se salvar jogando bem e tendo a mala para o marido. Ava não acredita nele, por isso James diz o código "LaFleur", e uma equipe policial liderada por Miles irrompe na sala e prende Ava. Miles joga para Sawyer o seu distintivo da polícia de Los Angeles, e Sawyer se refere ao Miles como "parceiro". De volta, na estação de polícia, o Detetive James Ford está ligando para um homem chamado Anthony Cooper. Quando ele liga fingindo ter uma bagagem perdida de Anthony e perguntando se ele esteve em Alabama em 1976, Miles chega com uma xícara de café para ele, e ouve o nome "Anthony Cooper." James rapidamente desliga o telefone e tenta esconder a lista que está com ele. Miles pergunta sobre a ligação, e James diz que Anthony é um velho amigo, que pode lhe dar alguns ingressos para o jogo dos Los Angeles Lakers. Miles acredita que James encontrou esse amigo quando estava viajando em Palm Springs no último fim de semana. James parece ficar confuso por um segundo, com a menção de Palm Springs. Então ele se lembra, e fala sobre ter ficado bêbado, mas ter se divertido bastante lá. Miles lembra a James de que ele tem um encontro com uma colega de trabalho do aquela noite. Enquanto James tenta se livrar do encontro, Miles cordialmente desconfia dele. Miles abruptamente fala que ele não precisa mentir, e o encoraja a sempre ser verdadeiro com ele. James parece se chatear e fala a Miles que ele não tem necessidade de mentir para ele. James está todo arrumado e chega no bar. Ele liga para Miles para perguntar como que é sua companhia e Miles explica a ele que ela é ruiva. James vê uma ruiva sozinha no bar e se aproxima; ela confirma que seu nome é Charlotte. Eles jantam e Charlotte diz a James que ela é uma arqueóloga. Ela pergunta a James o porquê dele ter decidido se tornar um policial. Ele tenta amenizar a pergunta ao fazer uma referência ao filme de Steve McQueen Bullitt. Charlotte retruca dizendo que ela quer saber do real motivo, e não o que ele utiliza ao falar com todas as outras mulheres. Ele sorri e diz a ela que ele tinha chegado em um determinado ponto de sua vida em que ele tinha que escolher entre virar um policial ou um criminoso; ele escolheu ser policial. Mais tarde, eles encontram-se na cama de James e Charlotte pergunta se ele pode emprestá-la uma camiseta. Ele a direciona a uma de suas gavetas enquanto vai na cozinha buscar água. Charlotte remexe a gaveta e acaba encontrando uma pasta com o nome "Sawyer." Uma foto mostrando um casal com seu filho cai, e quanto Charlotte abre a pasta para recolocar a foto, ela vê um velho pedaço de jornal com uma matéria sobre um homem que tinha matado sua mulher e depois se suicidado, enquanto o seu filho de 9 anos havia sobrevivido. A foto do jornal é igual a que caiu da pasta. James retorna ao quarto, se enfurece e manda Charlotte ir embora. No dia seguinte, no Departamento de Policia de Los Angeles, o irmão de , está perguntando no balcão sobre a prisão de seu irmão no avião, por estar portando drogas. Liam tenta falar com James ele lhe diz que esse não é seu departamento. Miles aparece e diz a James para segui-lo. Miles está furioso porque ele rastreou as transações do cartão de crédito de James e descobriu que James esteve na Austrália, não em Palm Springs como ele havia dito. Miles fala sobre confiança, mas James diz que o que ele estava fazendo na Austrália não era da conta de Miles. Miles diz que não é mais seu parceiro e vai embora. James fica olhando para si mesmo no espelho que está na parede, e então dá um soco em seu reflexo no espelho, quebrando-o. Naquela noite, James chega em casa e, para o jantar, prepara comida congelada feita no micro-ondas. Ele se senta e começa a assistir um velho episódio de Little House on the Prairie. Uma pequena garota, chamada Laura, que ela ficaria arrasada se algo acontecesse com ele ou com sua mãe. Seu pai lhe diz que se você vive a sua vida se preocupando com o futuro, a vida acabará antes mesmo que você perceba. Ele também lhe diz que as pessoas não "se vão" de verdade quando morrem, e que você pode guardá-las na sua memória até que as possa ver de novo. James parece ser afetado por isso, e vai até o apartamento de Charlotte com uma flor e um engradado de cerveja. Charlotte diz a ele que ele está louco, e fecha a porta na cara dele. James deixa a flor na porta dela e vai embora. Depois, quando Miles está saindo do escritório do Departamento de Policia de L.A., James chama ele e pede que entre no seu carro. Miles, relutante, entra no carro, e James coloca em suas mãos uma pasta com o nome "Sawyer." James explica que quando ele tinha 9 anos de idade, seu pai foi trapaceado por um homem chamado Sawyer. O pai de James ficou tão nervoso que atirou na mãe de James e depois cometeu suicídio. Ele diz a Miles que a única pista que ele tem é o nome Anthony Cooper; e ele foi para a Austrália para encontrar esse homem. Ele diz que quando encontrar Cooper, vai matá-lo. Miles pergunta porque ele nunca havia lhe contado isso, e James responde que ele sabia que Miles tentaria dissuadi-lo a não continuar com o plano. Miles admite que realmente o faria. Enquanto eles conversam, começa-se a ouvir sirenes policiais e um sedan azul de repente bate no carro de James no lado do motorista. A motorista do sedan pula do carro e começa a fugir enquanto James e uma patrulha vão atrás dela. Após uma perseguição a pé em direção a um beco, James captura a mulher e a joga contra um portão. Ele se surpreende ao perceber que ele já a viu. Era Kate, a mulher que ele encontrou no LAX e que passivelmente ajudou a fugir. Na Ilha (2007) e Kate se reúnem novamente.]] Na tenda de Claire, Sawyer acorda Jin e fala a ele que Claire e Locke voltarão no pôr do sol. Jin fala pra ele que os dois precisam sair dali, mas Sawyer diz que está do lado de Locke. Jin fala a ele que o homem não é Locke, e Sawyer responde dizendo que tem consciência disso, mas que não importa quem ele seja contato que ele os tire da Ilha. Jin diz que não irá embora sem Sun. Sawyer fala que se ela realmente estiver na Ilha, eles não sairão sem ela. Enquanto eles conversam, o Inimigo em sua forma de Locke lidera o grupo para dentro do acampamento. No total, são 20 pessoas, incluindo Sayid e Kate. tranquiliza Zach e Emma.]] Dentro se sua tenda, Claire pega alguns pertences, dentre eles uma adaga e vai ao berço acomodar um esqueleto feito para representar Aaron. Kate entra e pergunta a Claire o que é aquilo dentro do berço. Claire retruca dizendo que "é tudo o que ela tem". O Homem de Preto chama todos para se juntarem. Ele fala que entende que todos tenham perguntas e que ele se disponibilizará a responder todas, mas não naquele momento. Ele quer aproveitar enquanto ainda está claro e continuar caminhando. Cindy quer saber o que houve com as pessoas que ficaram no Temple. O Homem de Preto faz uma pausa antes de dizer que a fumaça preta matou a todos. Zach começa a chorar e "Locke" vai até Zach e Emma e os conforta, prometendo a eles que os manterá a salvo. Claire pega a mão de Kate e Kate não sabe como reagir ao gesto. Claire dá um sorriso malicioso, sem que Kate veja. Sawyer se aproxima de Kate e pergunta a respeito dos outros. Com grande preocupação, Kate pergunta a ele se naquele momento ele estaria ao lado de Locke. Sawyer responde que ele não está do lado de ninguém. justifica suas ações recentes no Templo.]] Eles caminham até que "Locke" diz que existe uma clareira mais a frente que eles levarão vários dias para alcançar. Sawyer o interrompe e pergunta quando eles sairão da Ilha. O Homem de Preto se aborrece com a interrupção e sugere que eles conversem em particular. Uma vez isolados, um raivoso Homem de Preto fala a Sawyer que ele gostaria muito de não ter sido interrompido. Sawyer, sarcasticamente, pede desculpas e perguntar como "Locke" sabia que tinha que salvar as pessoas da "coisa de fumaça". O Homem de Preto diz que "ele é a coisa de fumaça". Sawyer não acredita que ele possa ter matado todas aquelas pessoas e pergunta o motivo. O Homem de Preto responde que os deu a oportunidade de sair pacificamente, mas que eles não aceitaram. Ele explica com convicção que aquelas pessoas acreditavam que estavam protegendo a Ilha dele, enquanto tudo o que ele quer é ir embora. Ele diz que "era matar ou morrer", e ele não quer morrer. encontra o vestido de Kate nas jaulas da Hidra.]] Eles chegam na praia, com a visão da Ilha Hydra. O Homem de Preto fala a Sawyer para pegar a canoa e ir a Ilha Hidra para fazer um reconhecimento da área. Ele explica que lá Sawyer achará o Voo Ajira 316, e que ele acredita que alguns passageiros que tenham restado possam querer fazer mal a ele e ao seu grupo. Sawyer pergunta o que fazer caso ele encontrem essas pessoas que querem machucá-lo. O Homem de Preto fala a ele que não está preocupado, pois Sawyer é o melhor mentiroso que ele já conheceu. Ele diz para Sawyer ganhar a confiança deles, descobrir tudo o que puder, e depois voltar. Quando Sawyer pergunta porque ele está fazendo tudo aquilo, o Homem de Preto responde a ele que eles utilizarão o avião para sair da Ilha e nunca mais voltar. Sawyer pega a canoa e vai em direção a Ilha Hidra. A medida que ele caminha a procura do avião, ele vê as jaulas em que ele e Kate ficaram quando foram prisioneiros, e encontra o vestido que ela usou naquele tempo. Ele relembra desse tempo melancolicamente. tenta matar Kate, culpando-a pelo desaparecimento de Aaron.]] Kate senta para conversar com um esquisito Sayid. Ela pergunta a ele se ele acredita que Locke pode tirá-los da Ilha, e Sayid responde que sim. Ela pergunta se ele está bem e ele responde que não. Subitamente Claire ataca Kate por trás, tentando cortar sua garganta com uma faca. Kate grita para que Sayid a ajude, mas ele assiste a tudo com um olhar desinteressado. "Locke" aparece e tira Claire de cima de Kate, dizendo que Kate fez o que tinha que ser feito ao levar Aaron quando ela não conseguia encontrar Claire. Ele dá um tapa no rosto de Claire e a segura, dizendo que seu comportamento é completamente inapropriado. Kate fica perturbada e quando o Homem de Preto pergunta se ela está bem, ela grita com ele que não está. Ela mostra-se desacreditada com as circunstâncias enquanto ele vai em direção a Claire para conversar. é feito prisioneiro por Zoe o resto do seu grupo.]] Na Ilha Hydra, Sawyer encontra o avião. Ele checa suas condições e então encontra carvão de uma fogueira. Algumas marcas na areia o levam a uma pilha de corpos em decomposição. Sawyer saca sua arma ao escutar e logo após ver uma mulher fugindo dele. Ele a persegue e a derruba. Ela se chama Zoe e fala ser a única sobrevivente do Voo Ajira 316. Ela diz que ouviu gritos enquanto ela recolhia madeira, e quando voltou ao acampamento todos os outros estavam mortos. Sawyer caminha com ela em direção à canoa enquanto ela faz muitas perguntas sobre o grupo que está com ele na Ilha Principal, inclusive se eles têm armas. Ao chegarem na canoa, Sawyer pergunta a ela para onde ela estava indo no avião. Zoe hesita enquanto ela explica que estaria indo ao Guam encontrar com seu namorado. Isso parece prevenir Sawyer, e ele puxa a pistola e aponta para ela. Ela assobia e quatro homens aparecem através dos arbustos com rifles; eles levam Sawyer como prisioneiro. oferece mostrar a Kate para onde ele enviou Sawyer.]] Kate está soluçando em um bosque distante dos outros. "Locke" se junta a ela e pede desculpas pelo ataque de Claire, dizendo que ele é responsável pelo comportamento de Claire. Ele revela ter contado a Claire que os Outros haviam levado seu bebê. Kate pergunta porque ele diria uma coisa dessas e ele fala que Claire ficou arrasada sem Aaron, então ele a deu algo para odiar com o intuito de dar forças a ela. Ele continua, dizendo que ao ouvir a verdade de Kate, Claire extravasou toda aquela raiva que vinha sendo guardada por tanto tempo. Ele promete que protegerá Kate e que tudo ficará bem. Kate pergunta aonde Sawyer foi, e o Homem de Preto, oferecendo sua mão, a levanta e diz a ela que irá mostrá-la. Ela levanta sem ajuda dele. compartilha seus problemas maternos com Kate.]] Ele leva Kate à praia e aponta para a Ilha Hidra e diz que foi para lá que ele enviou Sawyer. Kate reconhece-a como a Ilha em que ela e Sawyer foram mantidos enjaulados. O Homem de Preto admite a Kate que ele não é um homem morto. Ele diz saber o que Kate sente pois sua mãe era louca. Ele diz que há muito tempo, antes de ele ter a atual aparência, ele tinha uma mãe muito perturbada. Como resultado disso ele tinha alguns "traumas de infância" e problemas dos quais ele ainda tenta resolver, problemas que poderiam ter sido evitados caso as coisas tivessem sido diferentes. Kate o pergunta o motivo de ele ter lhe contado essa história. E ele responde, "porque agora Aaron também tem uma mãe louca". Mais tarde, Claire encontra Kate, a pede desculpas e a abraça. Kate continua cautelosa até que Claire começa a soluçar e agradecer por ela ter tomado conta de Aaron. Kate então cede e retribui o abraço. e Sawyer fazem um acordo.]] Enquanto Sawyer é levado ao submarino na doca da Ilha Hydra, ele vê pessoas armadas erguendo pilares ao redor da doca, similares à cerca sônica da Ilha Principal. Zoe o leva para dentro do submarino e em um corredor Sawyer percebe que há uma porta trancada e vigiada por guardas. Então, Zoe o coloca em uma sala onde Charles Widmore se apresenta. Widmore pergunta se Sawyer sabe quem ele é. Sawyer responde que ele é o homem que enviou cargueiro para a Ilha com ordem de que a tripulação matassem a todos. Widmore nega ter matado os passageiros do Voo Ajira. Sawyer é direto ao dizer que John Locke o enviou para Ilha e qual é o seu propósito. Ele diz que ambos sabem que o homem que o mandou lá não é realmente Locke. Sawyer oferece um acordo a Widmore: ele dirá a "Locke" que a costa da Ilha Hidra está limpa e que ele não encontrou ninguém. Então, ele trará "Locke" diretamente para Widmore para que o mesmo possa matá-lo. Em troca, as pessoas que estão com Sawyer não são atingidas e ficam a salvo para sair da Ilha. Widmore aceita o acordo. informa o Homem de Preto sobre os planos de Widmore.]] Sawyer volta a praia da Ilha Principal e encontra com o Homem de Preto. Sawyer diz a ele que todos os passageiros estão mortos. O Homem de Preto pergunta o que aconteceu e Sawyer revela tudo sobre Widmore e sua equipe, o submarino, os pilares semelhantes aos que cercavam o acampamento da DHARMA, e fala do acordo que ele fez com Widmore. O Homem de Preto diz a Sawyer que aprecia sua lealdade. Sawyer retruca dizendo que "acordo é acordo". Após anoitecer, Sawyer senta perto de Kate que está mexendo na fogueira. Ela pergunta a ele o que ele está fazendo ao ficar ao lado de Locke, e ele fala que não está do lado de ninguém. Diz a ela sobre Widmore e revela seu plano de deixar que Widmore e Locke lutem entre si. Ele diz que enquanto os dois estiverem ocupados, ele e Kate terão vantagem na situação e sairão da Ilha para sempre. Kate aparenta confusa, visto que nenhum dos dois é capaz de pilotar um avião. Sawyer diz, "nós não pegaremos o avião, Sardenta, nós pegaremos o submarino." Curiosidades Geral * Charlotte aparece pela primeira vez desde , há 10 episódios, e Rebecca Mader faz sua primeira aparição desde , há 19 episódios. * Este episódio foi originalmente transmitido em 16 de Março. Ele dirige-se ao destino dos sobreviventes do Vôo 316 após os principais personagens irem para a Ilha Principal, e é a primeira vez que o avião é mostrado desde . * Este episódio marca a primeira vez em que o nome Vôo 815 da Oceanic é especificamente mencionado na linha de tempo paralela. * Miles menciona que seu pai trabalha em um museu, sugerindo que Dr. Chang nunca tenha ido para Ilha ou tenha conseguido sair antes do Incidente. Notas da Produção * Este episódio marca o centésimo episódio de Kate na série. *Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Michael Emerson (Ben), Jeff Fahey (Frank), Matthew Fox (Jack), Jorge Garcia (Hurley), Yunjin Kim (Sun), e Zuleikha Robinson (Ilana) não aparecem neste episódio. * Contando com esse episódio, Cusick não aparece há 7 episódios, empatando com a ausência de Harold Perrineau na segunda temporada como a sequência mais longa de ausência de um personagem regular. *Pela primeira vez, na Sexta Temporada, este episódio não contém um Anteriormente em Lost. *This episode resumes the pattern of mirroring character-centricism in episodes from Season 1. In addition, the title references the eighth episode in the first season, titled . Erros de Gravação *O número na cauda do voo Ajira 316 era N25705 quando ele apareceu originalmente no episódio . No entanto, nesse episódio, o mesmo avião aparece com o número N9748C. **Na realidade, N25705 é o número da cauda de um Boeing 737 atualmente usado pela Continental Airlines. N9748C é um numero de cauda reservado pela FAA para uso cinematográfico e ja foi usado em vários outros seriados e filmes. *Kate bate com o carro no lado do motorista, no entanto, quando eles pegam-na, o carro parece não ter estrago algum. *Na estação policial, Sawyer usa o Microsoft Office 2007, quando nos flash-sideways, o presente se passa em 2004. Temas Recorrentes * O relógio do quarto onde Sawyer passa a noite no começo do episódio indica 8:42. * Claire ataca Kate por ter levado Aaron. * O Homem de Preto revela a Sawyer que ele é o 'monstro de fumaça', mas não para o restante de seus seguidores. * O Homem de Preto fala sobre seus problemas com sua mãe. * Claire se desculpa por atacar Kate. * Kate bate no carro de James. * Todos os sobreviventes restantes do voo Ajira 316 foram mortos em um massacre. * Sawyer mostra cultivar sentimentos sobre Kate ao ver seu vestido na jaula da estação Hydra. * Zoe mente para Sawyer sobre ser uma sobrevivente do vôo Ajira 316. * Sawyer chama Widmore de "Chefe" e Kate de "Sardenta." * Ava chama Sawyer de "Covinhas." * Nos flashsideways, Charlotte Lewis trabalha com o pai de Miles no museu. * James e Charlotte dormem juntos. * A parceria de James e Miles. * No flashsideway, Liam Pace está procurando pelo seu irmão na estação de LAPD, quando pergunta a Sawyer se ele sabe onde o irmão dele estava preso. * Sawyer está colocando Widmore e o Homem de Preto contra sí para poder roubar o submarino. * James finge estar dando um golpe em Ava para que ela confessasse que seu marido era um golpeador, cujo LAPD está procurando. Análise da História * James e Miles são parceiros como detetives da polícia de Los Angeles na realidade paralela, como era na Iniciativa Dharma na história original. * James and Charlotte "ficam". * After Kate's car slams into James', James runs down a fleeing Kate, then instantly recognizes her face. * The Man in Black rationalizes his slaughter of the Temple dwellers as 'kill or be killed', stating that he doesn't want to be killed. * It is revealed that Charles Widmore is seemingly against the Man in Black. Referências Culturais *'Indiana Jones': James compares Charlotte to this globe-trotting archaeologist. * Little House on the Prairie: James watches a rerun of this American television series that ran from 1974 to 1983. In the episode that James watches, Pa Ingalls tells little "half pint" that "if your live you life based on what's going to happen... before you know it your life is over." James once confessed to Kate in the original timeline that he used to be a fan of the series. * Watership Down: This novel, written in 1972 by Richard Adams, is on James' chest of drawers. The novel is a spoof of humans searching for a new home, using a society of rabbits as characters. The rabbits find what they think is utopia, but discover that it is a farm with traps and snares. They find that they have to live together or die alone, while establishing new rules by which to live. *''A Wrinkle in Time: This sci-fi children's novel, written in 1962 by Madeleine L'Engle, is on James' chest of drawers. The story follows Meg Merry, a teenager who travels in time and space with her younger brother Charles Wallace and friend Calvin O'Keefe. Their mission is to rescue her father, who is a scientist being held prisoner on an alien planet dominated by a large dark cloud called "The Black Thing." *Lancelot: This novel, written by Walker Percy in 1977, tells the story of Lancelot Lamar, an attorney who finds out he is not the father of his youngest daughter. Lamar kills his wife by blowing up their house. He ends up in a mental institution with his memories, where reality and the past get blurred for him. *Bullitt: Sawyer faz referência a este filme policial de 1968 com Steve McQueen, como a razão que ele procurou para se tornar um policial. Técnicas literárias * Na linha do tempo original, Sawyer é um criminoso, já na linha do tempo alternativa, James é um policial. * In the original timeline, Kate tells Sawyer that they're having rabbit for dinner; in the flash-sideways timeline, a copy of ''Watership Down is seen in James' room. * As primeiras palavras que James fala na linha de tempo original e as últimas que fala na linha de tempo dos flash-sideways são: "Son of a bitch!" * Miles pergunta a James se ele quer "morrer sozinho". * O Homem de Preto, na forma de John Locke, diz a Sawyer que "não quer ser morto". * Sawyer revela a Kate que seu plano real é deixar Widmore e o Homem de Preto lutarem, enquanto Kate e ele roubam o submarino para fujir da Ilha. * O Homem de Preto conta a seu grupo que as pessoas que ficaram no Templo foram mortos pela fumaça preta, mas agora eles estão seguros e ele irá protegê-los. * Sawyer, while under arrest, had passed by Boone, a brother inquiring about his sister in the Sydney police station. Sawyer, the cop, passes by Liam as he is inquiring about his brother Charlie in the L.A. police station. * The Man in Black approaches Kate in a grove of banyan trees, which have previously acted as a barrier against the Monster. * The Man in Black tells of his crazy mother and his "growing pains," a story reflected by the relationships between Claire and Aaron, Danielle and Alex, and Locke and his mother. * Although it initially seems to be that James is still a con man in the flash-sideways timeline, he is actually a cop working undercover as con man. Just as Sawyer is initially a con man in the original timeline, and he becomes the head of security for the DHARMA initiative. * With a single code word, James springs a group of armed men (police) on Ava in the motel room, saving himself from peril at gunpoint. On Hydra Island, Zoe springs a group of armed men on Sawyer with a single noise, placing him in peril at gunpoint. * A exata mesma música que é usada quando Kate faz sua fuga do Los Angeles International Airport em está tocando momentos antes de James pegar Kate correndo pelo beco. * In the original timeline, the Man In Black tells Sawyer that he's the best liar he's ever met, whereas in the flash-sideways timeline, James seems to be a rather lousy liar who is called on it by everyone he meets. Referências à Episódios *A palavra código para acionar os policiais no quarto de motel é "LaFleur." *Miles chama Sawyer de "Jim." *Miles menciona seu pai. *Sawyer e Miles são parceiros na aplicação da lei. * O Homem de Preto previously mentioned 'taking care' of the remaining Ajira passengers. Sawyer is sent by him to investigate the current situation. * O Homem de Preto conta para seu grupo que a fumaça preta matou todos que deciram ficar no Templo. *Sawyer encounters the polar bear cages on Hydra Island and finds the dress that Kate was forced to wear in one of them. * vai até o escritório da delegacia de Los Angeles (LAPD), para saber sobre seu irmão Charlie, que foi preso no vôo 815 da Oceanic por posse de drogas. *In the LAPD office, James is trying to contact Anthony Cooper. *Charlotte finds copies of Watership Down, A Wrinkle in Time, and Lancelot on James' dresser. Sawyer read these books on the Island in the original timeline. *James watches an episode of Little House on the Prairie. *Sawyer tells Widmore that he knows him because Widmore sent a freighter full of mercenaries to the Island to kill everybody. * Charlotte tells Sawyer about her work as an anthropologist. *After a sexual encounter, James grabs a briefcase that falls open revealing a large sum of money in order to con Ava into a deal that will be bad for her and her husband. ** Like Cassidy, Ava does not believe the con. * Charles Widmore's men appear to be constructing a sonar fence, which is known to repel the Smoke Monster. Questões Não Respondidas Na Ilha Gerais * Quem matou os passageiros restantes do voo Ajira 316? * O que Charles Widmore quis dizer ao afirmar que era triste o quão pouco Sawyer sabia? **Quais são os planos de Charles Widmore para o Homem de Preto? *O que há dentro da porta trancada no submarino ? O Homem de Preto * Como o Homem de Preto espera fazer o avião da Ajira levantar voo? ** Ele realmente pretende fazer o Ajira levantar voo? * Quem era a mãe do Homem de Preto? * Quais são as dores de crescimento que o Homem de Preto fala? * Qual é a história entre o Homem de Preto e Charles Widmore? Realidade Paralela * Quem é a namorada de Miles? * Por que Sawyer deixou Kate fugir no aeroporto ("LA X, Parte 2") sendo ele um policial ? Links Externos ABC Press Release